Blank Slate
by topaz emeralds
Summary: I'm sure of exactly five things things. 1 That my name is Maximum Ride. 2 I have wings. 3 My memory is completely gone, possibly forever. 4 The baby with the black wings is my daughter. 5 I'm in grave danger, but I don't have a clue why.


**Blank Slate  
Prologue  
Third Person Point of View**

"How is it possible?!" Frannie asked in amazement as she stared at colleague and friend, Doctor Mark Kitson. He held the beautiful sleeping baby girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

Sure, Frannie had seen the wings, she'd been the first to notice. Before the doctor even. Her and Mark had discovered the babies mother in the woods. They'd been hiking, going to visit their old friend Jed Black at his hidden home in the woods. On the hike to his house they had discovered the girl lying face up in the forest, her giant, pregnant belly obvious. By the time they'd gotten the unconscious women to Jed's house she was already in labor, hours away from her babies birth.

Jed had left after the birth. He headed into town to get diapers and clothes for the baby. He was helpful and had offered to go. They'd been surprised he'd offered though. Jed was getting up in his years and they didn't think he'd have been able to hike all the way to the town, but Jed had proven them wrong many times before.

The baby had been born at precisely 5:32 PM on April 22. The mother had faded in and out of consciousness the whole day, exhausted and without memory of who she was or how she'd gotten there. Or how she and her baby had wings, for that matter.

When the baby was born Frannie couldn't help but notice the small black wings on the babies back. She'd first noticed the mothers when they had changed her. The mothers wings were different from the babies, though. The mom's wings were mostly tan but were speckled with blacks and whites. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Frannie at first thought they were angels, but when she saw all of the mothers scars and cuts she knew that her first guess had been wrong.

She knew the girl had an incredible story. A dark one, maybe.

"What will we do?" asked Frannie quietly as she held out her arms. The doctor placed the baby in her hands and she smiled down at it.

"Keep her a secret. Her life and the life of her child will be much easier without getting the government involved. Frannie, I think someone has done horrible things to her. On her arms there are all kinds of scars some from IVs, some from cuts, and some from stitches. There are marks were IVs used to be, but the scars to big for a normal IV tube. And you saw how she reacted to that disinfectant."

She remembered. The doctor had gotten some sanitizer from Jed's cabinet. When she smelt the sanitizer her eyes grew wide and she inched away from the doctor. She'd explained that it was a reaction, not something she'd done on purpose. She didn't know why the sanitizer bothered her.

"I think she's been experimented on." said the doctor quietly. Frannie looked up at him. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. How could anyone have experimented on such an amazing girl, though? Lab rats were bad enough, but humans?

Frannie looked down at the sleeping women lying in the hospital bed beside her. She sighed sadly and stared at the girls troubled face. She could tell she had lived a hard life. She wondered about the girls past, but she knew she'd never find out. Chances were her memory would never come back.

Maybe it was better that way. The girl had a blank slate now. She could start over. Have an easier and better life then before.

Frannie promised herself she would protect the girl and her baby. She'd be the girls friend, mother, and sister. She'd help them in any way she could.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so let me explain this story a little better. First off, Frannie is a different Frannie from When the Wind Blows, I just happen to like that name for this character. Second, Max is the girl that had the baby and she has no memory at all, _at the moment_. If you have any questions or are confused, just submit a review with your question. Thanks for reading!


End file.
